


Random Facts About Me!

by orphan_account



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, Randomness, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random!<br/>Random!<br/>Random!<br/>That's all this really is.<br/>Just boring stuff about me. :T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Facts About Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Just wanted to do this story to tell you stuff about me.  
> Because I want to. ^^  
> I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Feel free to ask anything you like!  
> Bye!

Hello everyone!

Welcome to **10 Random Facts About Me**!

I wrote this story to talk about me in general. ~~not that i'm an attention whore or anything bakas~~

So let's begin!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **#10** \- I'm an otaku. I'm OBSESSED with anime. I can't stop fangirling!

 **#9** \- I love the Ayando ship! I recently foud it and I'm already thinking of love children! :'D

 **#8** \- Mpreg is my favorite thing to write. ~~*cries in a corner of shame*~~

 **#7** \- If there ever is more than two guys in an anime. I immediately think of yaoi. Bonus if a BL scene is involved!

 **#6** \- I love to write stories and make edits for people. (i.e.- Wattpad covers,icons,backgrounds.)

 **#5** \- I LOVE KPOP! My favorite groups are Girls' Generation,AOA,BIG BANG,and EXO!

 **#4** \- I eat a lot so I'm not very thin. But I'm very not fat either.

 **#3** \- I live in the US of A! ~~I never share where I specifically live though~~

 **#2** \- I'm an internet derp. I will live and die with the internet.

_AND FINALLY NUMBER ONEEEEEE!_

**#1** \- YAOI IS MY LAIFU **_/runs_**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Please subscribe and leave Kudos! I would seriously appreciate that!

Go follow me on Wattpad! @ewlookitsmiranda!

Have a great rest of the day!


End file.
